My last Breathe
by Darkest-Art96
Summary: Sanyu, a missing-nin from Konoha, sets out on the adventure of a lifetime. She has no idea what she's getting herself into... rated m for future chapters


_Chapter 1- Screwed_

I watched the children run down the street laughing and playing as they carried on with their day without a care in the world

_ Damn,_ I thought._ I wish I could be them. I wouldn't mind being able to forget everything for a day._

The small stores and houses that lined the streets seemed to by almost gray in color, as if they were reflecting the mood of the streets may have been full of people , but the children were the only ones who didn't have a clue what was going on in the world somewhere far away from their small, forgotten town. There was trouble brewing, we could all feel it. Rumors spread like wildfire in a small town like this. Towns where outsiders like me were barely looked at twice. People that did bother themselves to look, looked at me with disgust, like this was all my fault and no one in this peaceful little town could ever do any wrong.

Looking around at the many faces of the citizens of this town, you could tll something was wrong. The men and the few number of ninja this town had to offer looked apprehensive, as if the enemy could be hiding anywhere, ready to attack their beloved village. The women's faces were dark, as if they could foresee the pain they might have to endure. Parents looked at their children, playing so carefree, lovingly, thinking this could be the last time they would see them. And you know what? They had good reason for being scared. A terrifying organization such as the Akatsuki, an organization that even I a missing nin from Konoha feared and respected, would easily wipe out a village like this. I didn't even know the name of the village and I'd been 'living' here for almost a month. But then again, someone like me didn't need to worry about losing a home and a family.

_Living, HA!_ My inner voice scolded me. Yeah I talk to myself if you've got a problem with it, take it up with my psychiatrist. _More like hiding. You damn coward! Man up, grow a pair and go out and kill someone like the badass ninja you are!_

You know, I hate it when that little voice is right. I've been hiding from my problem for way to long.

I straightened up and walked back to my apartment. Where did I get the money to afford such a luxury as owning a house? Let's just say I can be very…persuasive. I turned the key in the door and stepped inside my, I guess, tiny apartment considering every time I walked through the front door I almost run face first into the back of the couch.

I decided I'd save myself from food poisoning by skipping getting something way past its expiration date out of the fridge. I grabbed my bag from off the bed and looked at myself in the full length mirror beside my bed. My normally pristine, short dark hair was in a mess on top of my head. It was a cool kind of messy. The kind that said I don't give a shit. My eyes looked dull and gray instead of their normally bright blue. The dark circles under them stressed the fact that I hadn't been sleeping as much as I'd like to. My usual outfit, 1 black tank top, 1 pair of plain black cargo shorts, 1 pair of standard issue ninja sandals, and 1 crossed out leaf headband. I had to admit, I looked older and tougher than the pathetic fourteen year old girl who left Konoha three years ago to train herself in her ninjustsu skills. I took one last look at the girl in the mirror and left the room.

_Sanyu, it'd time to face the world again you coward_ the little voice in my head told me

_ Yeah. But this time, I won't hold back._ I replied. Man, did I feel stupid talking to myself….

I grabbed my bag, let out a long sigh and left my tiny apartment in the past.

今後ともご指導、ごTop of Form

Type text or a website address or translate a document.

鞭撻を賜りますよう、よろしくお願い申し上げます。

Top of Form

Type text or a website address or translate a document.

Your continued leadership, the continued encouragement to us, thank you.

..

..

..

..

" So, tired….Can't…go any farther…" I gasped out as I collapsed in a forest clearing. I chugged down one of the bottles of water I had with me and laid down, looking up at the clouds.

"SENPAI!"

"….."

"SENPAI!"

"….."

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!"

"What the hell do you want Tobi!" I looked curiously through the trees on my left and decided to jump onto one of the tree to get a better view of who was arguing. There were two guys,the one on the left was definitely strange. He was tall, with spiky black hair and some weird, orange, swirly mask….thing. The one on the right looked so frustrated with the other one, I could almost see his face turning red. He was about average height I suppose, I'm short so everyone looks a bit taller to me, and he had long, blonde hair that covered one eye and was tied up in a high ponytail. The rest of it seemed to disappear into his cloak making me wonder just how long his hair really was.

_Wait! Their cloaks._ I finally realized._ Black with red clouds. Aren't those Akatsuki cloaks?_

They had stopped yelling so I leaned into try and hear what they were saying which, looking back, wasn't a smart thing to do while perched up on top of a tree branch. So of course the obvious thing happens and next thing I know, my butt is making contact with the ground.

_Smooth move ex-lax._ My inner voice mocked me

_Shut up!_ I hissed back. Someday I really need to go to therapy for that. But, then again, therapist= the/rapist…I think I'll skip out on my much needed mental evalutation.

" Hey there guys!" I said while scratching the back of my head. _I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm so far beyond dead it's not even funny to me._

_ "_Hello!" the masked one replied enthusiastically. _Since when did the Akatsuki let such childish people like him join?_

" Sorry for dropping in like that. I'll leave you to your business then…." I started slowly backing away, not bothering to notice that the blonde was no longer there. I made a quick jump in to the nearest tree and hightailed it out of there.

Suddenly, I felt someone's arms snake their way around my waist. I could tell it was the blonde without looking up to him. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

" tsch. Now where do you think you're going, hmmm?"

_Sanyu. You're screwed….._


End file.
